


Mistakes, Mishaps and Miscalculations

by Dancingdog



Series: Ace of hearts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Cas doesn't get 'fixed', Child Abuse (mentioned), Fluff, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'The Tutor'.</p><p>Castiel and Dean have been dating (quite openly) for a few months. Dean's father doesn't know and Castiel's parents pretend he doesn't exist for the sake of their sanity, but when Alistair and Azazel pass some very crude remarks about Cas, Dean defends his honour and John gets called down to the school. John isn't the most open-minded of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes, Mishaps and Miscalculations

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, as a person from England I have no idea about the American education system so correct me if there's anything wrong.
> 
> If you think I have misrepresented an asexual relationship or I have got the character wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me and I will fix the problem right away!
> 
> Once again, hope you enjoy and feel free to request a short story or otherwise (I'll do anything except Wincest)!

Cas hummed happily as Dean pressed a long, tender kiss to his lips. Dean had his arms wrapped securely around Cas' waist and Cas' hands were spread across Dean's chest as they mouthed unhurriedly at each other's lips.

They pulled apart slightly to breathe and then Dean's mouth was trailing down his jaw, his neck and finally to his collar bone, where Dean nipped teasingly and Cas huffed out a laugh.

"Dean..."

Dean quickly covered Castiel's lips with his own, his tongue darting out playfully to taste Cas' mouth. Cas moaned softly in approval and one of his hands wandered to Dean's hair and gripped the small tufts just hard enough to make Dean press up against him.

Cas grinned against Dean's mouth. Dean had only recently been comfortable with pressing his body flush against Cas'. He hadn't wanted to alienate the other boy and so he had refrained from touching any part of his lower body and at first Cas had been grateful for that, but after the first month, Cas had been desperate for Dean's touch and had tried all he could to make Dean use all of his body. 

Initially, Dean had resolutely refused, unwilling to push things too quickly between them, but when he realised how much Cas trusted him (even though he believed the other boy shouldn't after everything he'd done) he reluctantly agreed to give Cas his wish. 

Sometimes, Dean would jump away, embarrassed when Cas would squirm slightly against the hard object poking his thigh and he would have to excuse himself to take care of his lower regions. 

Cas insisted that it was okay and Dean was bound to have urges, but the other boy would shake his head and say he didn't want Cas to feel uncomfortable, so it would be better if they stopped as soon as it happened.

Cas' heart swelled at hearing Dean so concerned about him.

Other times, Cas would perch in Dean's lap, relishing the feel of Dean's strong arms around him and they would make out leisurely, not caring who saw them and when they were done, Dean would tuck Cas' head under his chin and they would sit in a peaceful silence, just watching the world go by.

Cas knew he was falling hard for Dean.

"So beautiful," murmured Dean against his lips and Cas pulled away to nuzzle at his throat.

They were at school, their senior year finally upon them and Cas had been fully prepared for Dean to ask if they could keep their relationship a secret for the time being, whilst they were still at high school. Dean had surprised him by staying true to his word about wanting to 'show Cas off' and the first day they had returned after summer break, Dean had walked over to Cas in the dining hall, chatted for a few minutes as usual and then planted a sweet kiss on his lips like it was the most natural thing in the world, before getting up to see his teacher about something they'd discussed during lesson time.

Balthazar's jaw had hit the floor and Gadreel's eyes had bugged out of his head. Jo had literally fallen out of her seat and then she was huddling close to Cas and demanding all the details of how well Dean treated him. Cas brushed all her concerns away, telling her that Dean was pretty much perfect and Jo's face had lit up when she had been reassured enough. She clapped Cas on the back and congratulated him and then she was asking him questions about Dean's kissing skills and Balthazar and Gadreel had pulled a face, but were secretly pleased that Dean sounded as though he respected Cas' sexuality and interests.

Soon after, it became a common occurrence for Dean to stop Cas in the corridor to steal a kiss, or for them to sit next to one another during lunch with their hands entwined under the table.

Cas had been worried that Dean's soccer teammates would corner him and assault him for being with another boy (specifically an asexual boy) but so far, they hadn't said a word and Cas knew for certain that they knew about the relationship; most of the school had been buzzing about it when they first heard that the school's soccer Captain was openly dating an asexual science nerd.

There had been a few nasty comments, but Cas didn't let them get to him and neither did Dean and the commenters quietened down when they realised they were being ignored. It may also have something to do with the way Jo and Balthazar got detention for sneaking over a hundred house spiders into school in an empty coffee jar.

Cas refused to ask questions.

Cas was snapped back to reality when Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his nose.

"You're thinking awfully hard."

Cas chuckled. "Thinking about you."

"Oh. Anything good?"

"I suppose."

Dean grinned and stole another kiss. At first, Cas had constantly worried that he wasn't being fair to Dean and that the other boy was being so considerate of his needs, yet Cas couldn't give him one of the things he obviously enjoyed. However, Dean had insisted for Cas to stop worrying about it and had let it slip that he had a bit of an obsession with kissing Cas. Castiel had been startled by the admission, but had quickly realised the truth behind it when Dean made sure to kiss him _everywhere_. There wasn't a room in the school were Dean's lips hadn't touched his and Castiel's heart did backflips whenever Dean's mouth claimed his.

Dean had done well in assuring him that he was perfectly content to never have sex with his boyfriend (after all, he and his hand were pretty well acquainted by now) and Cas had managed to calm his doubt into background noise.

Dean rubbed his thumb in soothing circles over Cas' waist.

"You going to keep me in suspense?"

"Maybe."

Dean nipped playfully at his bottom lip and Cas caved.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you. You're so good to me. You never push. You don't try to 'fix me' like April did. You never seem to expect anything from me."

Dean growled at the mention of the girl from Cas' past. Cas had told him that at the beginning of high school, a girl called April had asked him out. Cas, never having been in a relationship before and already knowing April from junior school, had easily agreed and the two had dated for a couple of months before April had started behaving oddly.

She had started to touch him in ways he wasn't comfortable with and whenever he told her, she would laugh at him and tell him that he'd _'get used to it'_. He wanted to believe her so hadn't done anything further than squirm a little, but then it progressed into her sitting in his lap and grinding on him in front of friends. He had told her he wasn't comfortable with that either, but she and her friends had told him to _'stop being such a baby'_.

He had put up with it until one evening, they had gone to a sleazy club and she had become a little tipsy and she pushed him onto the dance floor amongst the other sweaty teenagers grinding against each other and sucking one another's faces. Cas had tried to move away, but April had kept him on the dance floor as she began to undo the zip on his trousers.

Cas had shoved her off him and sprinted from the bar, nearly hyperventilating from all the hormones in the air and the leers he got from other students and some of the less respectable bar staff. 

The next day he and April got into a massive fight which resulted in them breaking up on sour terms.

Dean wrapped his arms a fraction tighter around Cas and nuzzled his hair, more to reassure himself that Cas was safe than anything else.

Cas smiled and leaned into the embrace. He knew what was going on in Dean's mind.

"It's over, Dean. I'm yours now."

Dean huffed and pressed a possessive kiss to his boyfriend's head.

"For which I'm glad. I don't like her and she's not allowed to come near you again."

Cas laughed quietly.

"Did I ever tell you how adorable you are when you get all overprotective?"

Dean grinned. "You may have let it slip a couple of times."

Cas shook his head and pressed their lips together once more, just because he could and Dean relaxed against him.

Suddenly, there was a wolf whistle and somebody sneered, "Hey, look! It's the guys from _'Brokeback Mountain'_!"

Cas and Dean pulled apart to face the cat-callers and Dean's expression morphed into an ugly scowl as he spotted his teammates leering at them.

Dean pulled Cas to his side and Castiel was grateful for Dean's solid presence as they stared the bullies out.

"Can I help you?" Asked Dean calmly, but Cas could feel the tenseness of his muscles and he knew that Dean was preparing to defend him if the bullies tried to harm them.

"Yeah. How much?" Smirked Alistair as his eyes raked over Cas' body in a way that left no room for imagination and the rest of the team and some of the cheerleaders began to snicker.

Dean very deliberately put an arm around Cas' waist and Azazel laughed harder.

"Aww... come on, Dean. How much are you paying him? Do we get a turn? Ruby and Lilith have been dying to take a ride on him."

Cas glared at him as Dean narrowed his eyes in warning.

"Leave us alone."

"Or what? You gonna kiss us?"

Cas growled. "Turn around and walk away."

There was a chorus of _'ooooo'_ s and a couple of the cheerleaders giggled as Alistair paced up to Dean, haughty smirk in place.

"Your gay lover has a big mouth. I was wondering what else it's good for."

He winked at Cas and Castiel recoiled in disgust.

Alistair laughed. "Has he put out yet, or is he still being a prude?" He spared a glance at Dean. "I bet a queer like you is dying just to have his pretty mouth around your-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Dean ploughed into him. Alistair's back hit the floor and Dean placed a well-aimed punch to his jaw.

"Don't ever speak to him like that again, got it?" Dean seethed and Cas couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied when Alistair groaned and held his aching jaw.

Dean turned away and was about to herd Cas to another part of the school when Mr. Adler came storming up to them, a furious expression marring his features.

" **Dean Winchester!** " He fumed and Dean whirled to face him, startled.

He didn't have much time to react and neither did Cas when Mr. Adler grabbed Dean by the collar and dragged both him and Alistair away.

Cas' mouth opened and closed a few times and then he was sprinting after them, cursing his luck and asking himself why it had to be the one teacher that hated him who had caught Dean fighting. 

Dean was taken directly to the principal's office and Cas was locked out, nobody interested in his side of the story since Mr. Adler had 'witnessed the whole thing'.

As the bell rang for the end of lunch, the door finally opened and Mr. Adler exited the room, followed by a smug-looking Alistair.

Dean shuffled out a few seconds later, looking for all the world like a naughty schoolboy, which essentially, was exactly what he was.

Cas quickly pulled him into the nearest boys' toilets to ask him what had happened, uncaring if he was late to his lesson.

Dean looked at his feet for a few moments before he mumbled that his dad had been called down to the school and he was supposed to return to the office at the end of the day due to _'aggressive behaviour'_.

Cas paled.

"Did they tell him about...?"

Dean nodded, still not making eye contact.

"Alistair made sure to get that part in."

Cas wanted the floor to swallow him up. Alistair had told the principal that he and Dean were together, which in itself, wouldn't have been too bad if the principal hadn't commented on it to Dean's father.

It was his fault that Dean was in trouble. What would his father say? Would he disown Dean? Would he beat him? From what he'd gathered, John Winchester was more of a 'shoot now, ask questions later' kind of guy; would he even listen to Dean's side of the story or would he just see that his bisexual son had been defending his asexual boyfriend and ban him from ever seeing Cas again?

Cas felt his pulse beginning to quicken.

"Dean, I'm sorry. We should never have started this in the first place. I knew this would happen! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do this; I should never have kissed you. You don't deserve this. This is all my fault and you're the one getting blamed for protecting me! This isn't fair on you-"

" _Cas!_ "

Castiel paused and stared up at Dean with wide, panicked eyes. The other boy was looking at him in bewilderment.

"Calm down, Cas. This isn't your fault. If you recall, I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted to be with you. I still do. This doesn't change anything."

Dean said it so matter-of-factly and with so much conviction that Cas had no choice but to believe him.

"But your father..."

"Can say or do what he likes. I don't care." Dean's eyes softened as he took a step towards Cas. "I want you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I'm not giving you up for anybody."

Cas' heart melted and he closed the gap between them, pulling Dean into a tight hug.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered against Dean's neck and Dean stroked his hair gently.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I won't let him stop me from seeing you."

Cas leaned back. "Promise you'll come to mine if he tries to hurt you?"

"...But your parents-"

"Can kindly stay out of my business. Promise you'll come over if he raises a hand to you? You and Sam. I'm not letting your little brother stay with him on his own when this all comes to a head."

Dean smiled weakly, overwhelmed by Cas' thoughtfulness and nodded as he pulled Cas back to his chest and buried his face in the other boy's hair.

"We managed to keep it a secret for three months. I'd say that was pretty good," chuckled Dean, but Cas could hear the tremor in his voice; Dean was scared.

He threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and rested their foreheads together.

"I'll be right there with you. I'm not leaving you alone in that office. Even if they don't let me in, I'll be waiting right outside for you. Your father won't get a chance to touch you."

Dean sighed gratefully and they spent a few minutes standing together, with Cas gently stroking Dean's hair and Dean soaking up comfort from his boyfriend, before they reasoned that they were sufficiently late to class and they better run if they didn't want a longer detention than they'd already gained.

 

* * *

 

Cas could be pretty insistent when he wanted to be and that's why he was currently sitting beside Dean in the principal's office with John Winchester silently taking in everything the principal had to say about the altercation that had occurred that afternoon.

Dean looked like he was having a heart attack because of how still he was and Cas wanted nothing more than to reach out and squeeze his hand in reassurance, but with John Winchester's gaze cooling more and more by the second, Cas refrained from following through with his desire.

When the trio left the office, John said nothing to his son and merely paced to his car and slid in the front seat, firing up the engine.

Dean and Cas shared a glance and Cas discretely squeezed the other boy's hand in reminder of the promise he'd made earlier that day and Dean nodded before carefully entering the back seat of the Impala. John's grip on the steering wheel had turned his knuckles white and Cas wished that he could yank Dean out of that metal death trap and run away, leaving John to stew for a few days. Or weeks.

Cas returned home with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

At precisely 11:39 pm, there was the sound of a motorcycle engine rolling into the drive and a frantic knocking on the door.

Mr. Novak cautiously crept down the stairs, convinced that there was a burglar or some sort of serial killer waiting on the other side of the door and both Cas and Mrs. Novak popped their heads around their bedroom doors to see who could be knocking at such a ridiculous hour.

Mr. Novak reached for the cane he kept beside the coat rack and opened the door carefully, fully prepared to attack the seven foot robber that was sure to be trying to break in.

He was confused to find a soggy, seventeen year-old and his equally soggy thirteen year-old kid brother looking lost and more than a little frightened as they stood in the pitch black and pouring rain.

Mr. Novak didn't seem to care that the oldest had a suspicious hand-shaped bruise across his cheek and frowned at them both, ready to tell them to get off his property.

Cas flew down the stairs the minute he recognised the tear-stained faces and dragged the brothers into the house, completely ignoring the indignant shout from his father and the demand from his mother that he tell them what he thought he was doing, bringing strays into the house.

Cas led the brothers into his room and locked the door behind him. He grabbed some towels along the way and handed them to the drowned Winchesters, heart breaking when he got a closer look at the mark on Dean's face and the smaller ones on his arms and wrists.

He checked the younger Winchester and was mortified to find a purple bruise on one of his arms, obviously where his father had grabbed hold of him too harshly.

He gave the brothers some clean pyjamas, having to fish in Gabriel's wardrobe for something that might fit the younger Winchester and he carried some bed sheets in when it looked like Sam wasn't going to leave his brother's side any time soon.

When he returned to the room and Sam and Dean were both in clean clothes, he found the younger Winchester holding on tightly to his older brother on the bed, his face buried in Dean's chest whilst Dean stroked Sam's hair soothingly, trying to stay strong for his little brother.

Cas wanted to cry with them, but not because he was upset like them, but because he was furious with John Winchester and his prejudiced morals and horrific parenting. He had half a mind to go over to his house and beat some sense into him like he had tried to beat his own twisted values into his sons.

Figuring that Sam needed comfort more immediately than Dean (and he could always talk to Dean later on when his brother was asleep), Cas sat on Sam's other side and rubbed gently at his back. Sam sniffled and shimmied awkwardly until he was half pressed into Dean and half pressed into Cas and both older boys smiled slightly at his antics.

"You two can stay here as long as you want. Don't listen to my parents; you can sleep here for as long as you need."

Dean nodded at him gratefully and Cas could see the tears welling in his eyes. He would have to talk to Dean about bottling up his emotions at a later date, but for now, he would be there for the brothers until they stopped needing him.

Suddenly, Sam turned around and leapt at Cas, tackling him to the mattress in a bear hug and he shoved his face into Cas' stomach, blabbering _'Thank you'_ s and apologies for them being _'such a bother'_.

Cas hugged Sam back and reassured him that they weren't a bother and that they were his 'best friends', so of course he'd offer them a place to stay when they needed it.

Sam pulled back with a watery smile and then Cas was offering for them to watch a movie, complete with chocolates and drinks and both brothers cheered up fractionally and settled down to watch some B-rated horror film with all the lights off.

Sam quickly nestled in the duvet and pillows Cas had brought, leaving Dean and Cas on the bed (both older boys had a feeling that Sam had planned that to happen rather than it being the innocent act it seemed).

Dean, to most eyes, looked like he was engrossed in the film, but Cas knew better and he slipped an arm around Dean's waist and the elder Winchester responded immediately. 

He buried his head in Cas' neck and Castiel could feel a cool dampness against his skin as Dean's breathing began to stutter. He felt the small tremble in the other boy's shoulders with every exhale and the desperate grip on his shirt didn't go unnoticed. 

Ensuring not to alert Sam (although he had a hunch that the younger Winchester knew exactly what was going on behind him), Cas wrapped both his arms around Dean, pulling the other boy to his chest and Dean quickly wound his own arms around Cas, sobbing silently into his neck.

"Stay here for as long as you want. He won't hurt you again, I won't let him," whispered Cas fiercely but quietly and Dean nodded imperceptibly, his grip tightening around Cas.

Sam smiled.

 

* * *

 

The first night, Dean dozed off in Cas' bed with his boyfriend still in his arms and Castiel didn't have the heart to move him. Also, it was rather nice and Sam was already asleep in a cocoon of pillows and duvet. In the morning, Cas once again pretended his parents didn't exist as they harped on about how he was now feeding the strays breakfast. Dean took Sam to school on his bike and met up with Cas later on at their own school.

The second night was pretty much the same as the first, as was the morning.

The third night, Cas offered Sam Gabriel's room and Sam happily agreed, grateful for an actual bed. As much as he loved his brother, the hard floor did nothing for the growing pains in his back.

It was also the night that Dean forgot that Castiel was asexual.

Sam had left a couple of hours previous and Dean and Cas were chatting on the bed. Dean had tried to keep a brave face on for his little brother, but now that Sam had moved into another room, it was the first real opportunity Dean had had to let his own emotions go.

Cas made sure to be there for him when the tears came and the realisation that he would probably never be allowed back into his home with the only parent he had left finally hit him. 

Cas pulled him into his arms and whispered soft words about how Dean would never be without a home because Cas wouldn't let him be and how they would go to university and Dean would be able to lead whatever life he chose. 

Dean replied that he wanted to study mechanics at university because Cas had inspired him to do something he wanted, rather than the sports route his father had expected him to take and Cas said how proud he was of Dean for doing something he liked and was good at.

Dean became quite shy and Cas grinned and said he meant it. They talked about university and the jobs and professions they wanted to go into; Cas admitting that he was looking to study vet medicine because of his love for anything furry and Dean saying that he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to do something involving cars and their inner workings.

They talked about their years in school, going all the way back to kindergarten (what they could remember of it) and ended up giggling and snickering at each other's stories, until Dean leaned over with adoration in his eyes and kissed Castiel on the lips. Nothing heated, but Cas felt his heart try to leap out of his chest and he quickly pulled Dean in for something a bit more needy. 

Dean moaned quietly and pressed Cas into the pillows, Castiel easily slipping one arm around him whilst his other hand wandered into his hair.

Dean grinned into their kiss and brushed his thumb gently over Cas' cheek, his other hand moving to Cas' waist.

Cas leaned into the touch, loving how tender Dean could be and then Dean sucked on his bottom lip and Cas couldn't help but tease back.

He nipped the other boy's lip and moved to suck at his throat, relishing Dean's groan and then he was mouthing hotly at Dean's collar bone, not paying attention to the state of Dean's pyjama bottoms; the crotch area in particular.

"Don't listen to your father, Dean. You're perfect. You're so kind, so caring, so protective... you're amazing."

Dean claimed Cas' mouth hungrily, their tongues tangling frantically and Dean began to rut gently against Cas' thigh.

Cas ignored it, deciding that he didn't mind the movement and besides, Dean's mouth was doing much more interesting things to his.

Dean moaned once more and Cas smirked, realising that he really liked hearing Dean's pleasure and he tugged gently on the other boy's hair, making him whine softly.

Suddenly, Dean began to undo the buttons on Cas' pyjama shirt and he kissed the exposed flesh with such devotion that Cas let his head fall back, eyes closed, feeling warm, safe and loved.

Then Dean began to pull down his pants.

Cas shot upright with wide eyes, fumbling to pull his pants back up as he scrambled away from Dean. He could feel his pulse rate increasing and his skin felt too hot, like he wanted to crawl out of it as sweat beaded across his forehead. 

Dean had realised his mistake the second Cas' head had left the pillow and he almost fell off the bed trying to put distance between them. His eyes were wide, shocked and Cas saw traces of fear behind them as he stared at Cas as though he'd just shot him.

Recognising that Dean hadn't actually intended to take advantage of him and that it really was just a mistake, Cas began to relax, but this only seemed to make Dean more tense and he looked down at his crotch area to find some rather incriminating evidence of the act he'd almost performed. 

He rushed to cover his cooling erection.

For some reason, Cas found the action comforting and he relaxed completely, confident that Dean wasn't out to hurt him.

There was a silence where Dean was too petrified to speak, thinking that he'd just ruined their entire relationship and Cas couldn't think of any words.

Most people had sex, right? It was pretty natural, wasn't it? And Dean had been very good to him and never asked for anything that might make Cas uncomfortable (baring this recent mishap), so he knew that Dean would never hurt him intentionally. Besides, he liked Dean, really liked him. Wouldn't he be the best person to have the supposedly uncomfortable first time with? He could suck it up; Dean deserved pleasure after how he'd looked after and protected Cas, didn't he? He could do this for Dean.

Cas took a deep breath and held out his hands in a non-threatening manner when Dean looked like he was ready to bolt from the room.

"It's okay. I... I'm ready. I want to do this."

Dean frowned in confusion but didn't say anything so Cas felt the need to elaborate.

"I... I want to do this for you. I want to give you something that you like. You've not asked anything of me so far and I feel like I should thank you for it... I want to try with you."

Dean's eyes bulged out of his head and when Cas tried to reach out to touch him, Dean really did fall off the bed. He stumbled to his feet and stepped away from the mattress, shaking his head furiously and looking for all the world like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Dean-"

"No, Cas. You don't want this. You shot up when I..." he gulped, unable to think about what he had been going to do. He shook his head again. "You don't need to give me anything. I won't let you do something you're not comfortable with. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

Cas offered a small smile. "I know you're not forcing me. I want to, really." He felt sick even as the words left his mouth and Dean picked up on it straight away.

"No, Cas. You don't." Dean sighed and carefully made his way back to the bed, hesitating as he sat next to Cas.

"I care about you way too much to see us not having sex as a problem. I'll have sex with you when you're ready, truly ready, as in you know you're not gonna throw up if I so much as touch you. If you're never ready, I won't mind. It really isn't that big of a deal. I don't want to push you away because you feel like you have some obligation to give me sex." He paused and gazed at his lap as Cas absorbed this information, the feeling of nausea already beginning to disappear at Dean's determined words.

"I'm sorry," Dean murmured. "I don't know what I was thinking... I don't even think I was thinking. You're so beautiful and you say all these good things about me and I can't help but want you." He turned to face Cas, a serious expression on his face.

"But I don't want you if it means making you feel vulnerable or sick. I don't ever want to hurt you and I don't want you thinking that you owe me anything. You've done so much for me; you're still doing things for me _and_ Sam. You're always there when I need you or when Sam needs you and I want to be the boyfriend you deserve." He entwined their fingers together and Cas felt something warm uncoiling in his chest.

"I want to make you feel safe and wanted. I want to make you feel needed like you definitely are. I want to laugh with you and kiss you the way you like. I want to cuddle with you when you feel like it. I want to take you to places you want to go. I want you to be happy with me. I don't want you trying to give me something you can't."

That was the final straw to make Cas lean into Dean and pull his boyfriend's arm around his waist. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh.

"A cuddle sounds nice right about now."

Dean smiled softly and manoeuvred them both under the covers until Cas' head was resting on his chest and he had an arm wrapped securely around the other boy's body.

When they had settled down and both were beginning to doze off, Cas snuggled further into Dean's chest.

"Thank you."

Dean huffed and squeezed him protectively. 

"Don't thank me for something I have no right to ask otherwise."

 

* * *

 

It was another two weeks before Sam and Dean's uncle called for his nephews (they weren't even his real family but Bobby had treated them as such since the day they were born). 

By that time, Mr. and Mrs. Novak had resorted to pretending that the Winchester boys didn't exist and they were actually Cas' imaginary friends who just happened to eat their food and use their shower. Cas, Dean and Sam took regular trips to the shops because if they didn't, Cas' parents would have continued to buy their regular food list without taking into account the two added mouths.

Bobby had heard about John's outburst a little over two weeks after it happened and he had rushed to John's house to give him an earful, before he raced to the Novaks' to take Dean and Sam to his home.

The Winchester brothers were excited to be living with their uncle Bobby, who was a much kinder and more open-minded man than the boys' actual father. Cas took an instant liking to him, especially when Bobby teased Dean about taking so long to say goodbye to his boyfriend when they would see each other at school the very next day.

Dean stole a quick kiss as Bobby and Sam climbed into the car and Cas rolled his eyes and told him to _'go home'_. Dean's face softened and Cas couldn't help but be happy for him now that he had a real home with an accepting father figure.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angel," winked Dean and Cas blinked at the pet name.

Before he got a chance to question it though, Dean hopped in the backseat and the banged-up truck pulled out of the drive, leaving Cas to wave at its retreating body.

"I love you, too."


End file.
